


Handcuffs

by pipisafoat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder forgets his handcuffs after a night of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

"You're a _Federal Agent_ , Mulder! You _arrest_ people. That's a little hard to do if you _can't find your handcuffs_." I was tired of filling out request forms for everything from rubber bands (which were going onto the rapidly-growing rubber band ball) and paper clips (which were making chains from the ceiling to hold up 'evidence') to what now looked like much more serious requests. I wondered for a moment if they would ever come up with forms to request a brain.

"I know exactly where they are, Scully," he replied. "I just can't go get them now."

I sighed. "Why not, and where are they? If you let Frohike play with them again..."

"No!" He laughed. "God, no. Let it never be said that I can't learn from my mistakes."

"Then where are they?"

He shrugged. "I left them at someone's house this morning. Look, forget about it. As long as we stay in the office all day, I can get them back tomorrow, and nobody needs to know about this, right?"

"You left them at someone's house? Mulder, really, what could you possibly be doing with handcuffs at someone's house if you weren't arresting them?"

An interesting shade of red crept up his neck. "Uh, well, y'know. Stuff."

"Fun stuff?" I asked, smirking. He hunched over some imaginary paperwork and didn't answer, but the red kept rising. "Be careful with that, Mulder. You never know what a stranger might do to you while you're tied up."

"Hey! What makes you think I'm the one who--" He caught himself and turned back his papers. "You shouldn't make assumptions, Scully."

"Not even when she's right?"

I turned around to see Assistant Director Skinner in the doorway. "Good morning, Sir."

He grinned and winked at me. "Morning. It is obvious, isn't it? That he's the one who gets cuffed."

"Not always," Mulder muttered from his desk. "I used to--"

"But you don't anymore." Skinner stretched his hand out, and I noticed the cuffs dangling from one finger. "I'd rather you forget your clothing next time. You can arrest someone without boxers on." Mulder grumbled to himself, got up, and took the handcuffs without meeting my eyes. Skinner laughed again. "In fact, I've noticed that you only seem to remember everything when Scully's there with you. Invite her along next time you come over."

With that, he grinned at me again and left the office. Mulder shut the door behind him with more force than was necessary. "Ignore him, Scully," he muttered. "Ignore him and don't call it sexual harassment. He's just trying to get to me."

I smirked at him. "Looks like it worked. So, when is the next time?"

His eyes darken, he licks his lips unconsciously, and I wonder vaguely if there's a request form for panties that have spontaneously combusted at work.


End file.
